Interruptions
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Po and Tigress are always interrupted right before a kiss. But one time Monkey tries to help Po by making a bet, so Po finally gets the courage. What happens when Tigress finds out? Story better than summary! Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**YAY! My grades are better and I have been doing my best to finish my HW faster so I can write stories! So here I am, well, first of all…. I´M SOOOO HAPPPY! Lots of you left reviews for my other story, THAT WAS AWESOME! Thank you so much! **

**Also, well, I have lots of new ideas for one shots, but it will take me time to actually publish them…. **

**Another thing: Some of you have been telling me if I could write longer stories, well, I am not sure, but I will try!**

**Oh yeah, so I will be working on this other story as well, but I was wondering what you guys want, so if you answer a poll on Tigergirl713( She is totally awesome) page (you will know what I am talking about when you see it), please, so I can get started on that story, thanks. **

**And now, if you have noticed I kept mentioning that I was going to be working with this other person for a story, well guess what! This is that story!**

**And the person who also deserves credit for working on this story with me is (Or mostly letting me work with her/him is)…**

***Drumroll***

**Cookie M 2012!**

**Cookie M 2012 is helping me write this story and improve it!**

**Well, we hope you like this story and leave your reviews as always! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Interruptions

Tigress and Viper were down in the Valley of Peace. It was a lovely sunny day… but _someone's _mood didn't match the sunny weather…. It was Tigress. Herself and Viper were going to do something Tigress absolutely _despised.._.

_Shopping…_

That single word gave her the shivers as if it was some kind of hideous creature with a twisted face and comical, yet ever so frightening ears, and beady eyes ready to unleash its claws to rip you into pieces… OK, okay, maybe she was going a little over the top… but she could help it, even for _her, _out of _all _people…. Honestly you would expect it from Viper! Speaking of Viper, she was helping Tigress find a dress for the Festival of the Fall. Tigress did not, and I repeat it, _NOT _want to wear a _dress_. Mainly because it wasn't her thing to wear dresses, but she didn´t actually have much to _argue_ with once she thought about it… she actually wanted to go to the Winter Festival, but in order to go, there was a certain ´_dress code´, _which meant that girls have to dress in a particular piece of fabric, meaning; (what she was dreading) skirts of dresses, and boys would have to wear something like nice shirts and pants or suits with blossoms poking out of the jacket pockets. Tigress was, for some unknown reason, not informed of this, so when she was asked by Po if she was going, she answered with a yes... and until now, that was the only reason that kept her from not going.

**Flashback to how everything came to be…**

_Tigress was in the Training Hall. She was already informed of the Festival of the all, but not of the certain "dress code". She was still not sure if she would go. And by that I mean, she was trying to find an excuse to not go, Tigress wasn´t the most… social person. And she thought that going to the festival wouldn´t help her improve at anything, so she preferred to stay and train, something that actually benefit her. And one other reason she hated going, was that guys have tried to chat her up in the past, and then regret it completely as soon as they finished the sentence. As she was thinking about all this things, Po went inside the training Hall, trying to be discrete and not interrupt Tigress´s training, knowing what can happen if he did... But, of course, Po will always is Po, so it failed…_

_Miserably._

_He accidently tripped and suddenly found himself flying through the obstacle course. Once he finally got to the end, he was on the floor. His eyes were closed because of the shock and pain that went all through his body… but when he reopened then, he stared at the pair of feet that were about twenty five centimeters in front of his nose. His eyes looked up and he saw Tigress, looking very ticked off._

"_Po what are you doing?" She asked, trying to remain calm, after all, It was an accident._

"_Well, I just came to tell you something" He said, standing up, and shaking the dirt of his pants._

"_What is it?" She asked curiously._

"_Oh, I was wondering if you are going to the festival" Po said shyly, trying to look away from her scarlet pearls, feeling his eyes straining a little from the effort._

´Say no, say you are not going Tigress´_ she thought to herself, but part of her wanted to go and not let him down._

"_Yes, I am going," She said without knowing what she was saying._

Did I just said YES?! At least it´s just a festival, is not like I sign-up to wear a dress in front of the whole village or something…´ _She thought, still not getting how she couldn´t control her mouth._

"_Awesome! Ok, I guess I should get going now, Bye!" Po went out really happy, and excited, he actually didn´t expected Tigress to say yes, so this was quite a surprise for him._

_Then Viper came in,_

"_Hey Tigress, Why is Po so excited about?" She asked. "I know the time Monkey allowed him away with taking his almond Cookies last week, but that was- well, last week!"_

"_He's like that because I said I am going to the festival that's coming up," Tigress answered, before turning around to continue with her training. Viper was in shock._

"_So you are going?! That is wonderful news! No wonder he was happy!" Then something came to her mind._

"_Hey Tigress, can I help you choose a dress!?" Viper asked excitedly. Tigress stopped frozen what she was doing._

"_Run that by me again?"_

"_Yeah, well," Viper giggled nervously. "They made this new dress code, so now girls who are going have to wear a dress or skirt, didn´t you know that?"_

"_OF COURSE NOT! DO you think if I knew that I would have said yes!?" Tigress said angrily._

"_Well, you already said yes, so you have to wear a dress, there is no backing down" Viper told her, heading out._

_Tigress sighed, knowing she was right._

_**End of flashback…**_

And this is how she ended up in a small, simple dress shop with Viper. While she was having the worst time of her life, Viper seemed to be enjoying herself. She was picking out hundreds of dresses for Tigress, humming as she went through dresses and going 'ooh' at one make, while making 'aah''s at sparkly things. But Tigress liked none of them, especially when Viper picked out a pink sparkly dress. She warned through gritted teeth that if she was wearing a dress, it was not going to be pink. She looked at them all with a frown, thinking that dresses were unpractical, and besides that, she didn´t actually looked good in them, or that´s what was on her mind most of her life anyway.

"Come on Tigress, you should at least try this one on, I think this one will look good on you!" Viper insisted.

"Fine, but if you laugh or I end up looking totally awful, it´d all your fault, meaning sparring for a week, and I mean it," She said, shutting the door of the changing room door, and starting to try the dress that Viper gave to her. A few minutes later, she flatten it out, still looking down at herself as she turned to the mirror on the wall.

_Let´s see how bad I look, _She thought as she looked up and into the mirror.

_Hey, I don't look… bad._ She said turning around to get a better look at herself. Smiling a little, she began to turn side to side as the dressed swished the same way as her. _This dress actually makes me look… pretty. _She twirl around, letting a small smile come to her face as she giggled, making herself feel like a little girl again.

_Hmm, I wonder if the others would like it…_ She said to herself, before shaking off that thought. Once she took a last look at herself, she opened the door slowly, to show Viper how the dress looked on her.

Once she was fully visible, Viper´s jaw literally dropped opened, her eyes ready to pop out of their sockets.

"I knew it! Tigress you look beautiful!" She squealed. "I knew that the scarlet was your color, after all, it brings out your eyes. And that orange flower sash! It looks great on the dress, ties everything together! You should buy this dress, this is definitely it!" Viper mentioned, not able to contain her happiness and excitement. Tigress just chuckled at this.

"Ok, Ok, clam down. I will buy it". She said, making things worse. Viper started dancing around and twirling after that. Tigress just shook her head and went over to change to her normal attire. After that, she took the dress and went over to the goat lady, Ms Lee, who was the owner.

"Hi, I would like to buy this dress" Tigress said politely. The goat lady looked up from her work on the desk, couldn´t believe her ears or her sight, even though her glasses. She never thought in her wildest dreams, that the Master Tigress buying a dress in her store.

"Yes! Of course, of course". She said. Tigress started taking out her money, but was stopped by the goat lady. ** (It sounds funny doesn´t it, ´the goat lady´, sorry, just had to say that, I was just chuckling when I wrote that).**

"No, no, no. For you, it´s free. It is my pleasure to have you buying one of my dresses". She said sweetly.

"Oh, thank you. That is really kind of you". Tigress said. Then she started heading out, with the dress in her hands. And Viper following her, wearing a proud smile all the way.

**So this is chapter one! The next chapters are going to have more action in them, this was mostly the intro, so you know what is going to be going on. And of course, there is going to be more TiPo than this. Anyway, leave your reviews and we hope you like it!**

**PS: Also check the poll that I told you about for another story!**

-Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

**Author´s note: **

**Hi! I am back! Thanks for those people who reviewed for the first story! I am working on another story right now, so I am trying to manage to update them as soon as possible. Anyway, with no further ado, I introduce you to mine and Cookie M 2012's master piece…**

**Oh and please enjoy and review!**

The next day, Master Shifu gave them the day off so they could prepare for the festival. The boys didn´t really have to worry about that, because they had already bought their clothes, and unlike Viper, they didn´t have to put make-up on. All the boys decided to go eat something and then help the villagers with the decorations. Of course Tigress being Tigress, she wanted to go with them, but Viper told her she should stay and let the boys do their own stuff, and besides that, she should start dressing up and getting ready.

"Viper, is just a dress, it won´t take longer than 5 minutes." Said Tigress with an annoyed sigh.

"A dress, but you also have to out make-up and-"

"Whoa, whoa, _woah,_" Tigress raised her paws in front of her to stop the serpent coming any closer. "Hold on there, I am not wearing make-up," Tigress said in a strict tone. "The dress was one thing, but make-up? That's a whole new level."

"Oh _please_, you would look pretty, at least some lip gloss," Viper insisted, trying to convince her.

"NO."

"I think Po would like it" Viper said, in hope to convince Tigress a bit more, because she suspected the feline had a little crush on Po.

Tigress turned around "Since when did Po have anything to do with wearing make-up?!" Tigress asked.

"Nothing," said Viper stammered quickly. "Now I have an idea, if you wear make-up today, and you don´t look good, then I will be your sparring partner for a week" Viper saw Tigress´s emotionless expression "what about a month? Two months?"

Tigress sighed again. "Do you really want me that bad to wear it?"

Viper nodded.

"Fine," was Tigress´s last answer.

Tigress walked inside Viper´s room, and took a seat in front of the mirror. Viper was so excited that she would get to put make-up on her, this was one of her dreams that she though would be impossible to accomplish. Tigress just sighed. She saw Viper take a bunch of things out.

"I just want lip-gloss, and maybe eye-shadow, but that´s it!" She said making sure that Viper took the message.

"Don´t worry, I won´t," She said sweetly, trying that her words help Tigress calm down.

She took out some eye-shadow and instruct Tigress to close her eyes, she then started putting on. Then she took some lip-gloss and started applying it.

After about half an hour, she finally said done. She backed away as if she had just finished a master piece. "Okay Tigress we can open your eyes now."

Tigress opened her eyes, and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Viper, you did a really good job" Tigress said, admiring her reflection. Her lips were shiny, and instead of eye shadow, Viper thought of collaborating with eye liner, and made Tigress' eyes look sharper than they did before. The snake began to dance around because she had just earned a compliment from Tigress, something that only happens on a rare occasion.

"I will go put my dress now" Tigress told her as she was exiting her friend´s room.

"Just be careful, you don´t want to get your make-up in your dress" was the last thing Tigress could hear from Viper as she walked up the hallway and into her room, and took the recently bought dress out of her closet. She analyzed it just to make sure it was still in the same state as she bought it, and then put it on. She spun in a circle, letting out a small chuckle as the scarlet fabric made a wave like motion around her. She then brushed her fur and look herself at the mirror for the last time, making sure her make-up was OK, before she left.

It was now 15 minutes before the festival, and she made her way to the square, where the boys were already at. Mantis and Monkey were flirting with some girls, Crane was looking around the market that was set-up, and Po was eating something she couldn't identify from her distance. When she made her way over, it was gone, but it made Po immediately stop when he saw her. His mouth dropped when he saw Tigress, he felt like he had just forgotten how to breathe or how to talk. He was staring at her, she was beautiful.

When Tigress got closed enough to Po, she saw how Po was still staring at her,

"Po," She said, but no luck, he was still staring at her. (Which made Tigress blush slightly).

"PO!" This definitely snapped him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just… umm, you look really…pretty" He said timidly, not really loud, but loud enough for Tigress to hear. She looked down, analyzing herself, and replied" Thank you, you look good too".

They were both standing there, not knowing what to say or do next. That was until the rest of the five came to join them.

"Hi, guys," said Mantis

"Wow, Tigress you look…" Monkey got a glare from Tigress saying _watch what you are going to say_, and Monkey got the message "different".

"I helped her choose the dress!" Viper said proudly. Soon music started to fill the air, and everyone smiled at the sound.

"Hey, guys if you don´t mind I´m going to go dance now" informed Viper and went over to the dance floor. Then as a signal for everyone, they all went to dance as well, except for Po and Tigress.

"Do you want to go dance?" Po asked her.

"I…" She didn´t got a chance to reply, Po had already grabbed her hand and led her to an empty space where the music was still audible.

"Po, I don´t really know how to dance," she admitted.

"Don´t worry, if you learned Kung Fu, this should be a piece of cake," He said smiling at her warmly.

Po put his arms around her waist and smile.

"Now, put your arms on my shoulders" Tigress raised her eye brow at Po.

"Just trust me" Tigress looked into his eyes and let out a sigh, then put her arms over his shoulders.

"Good, now just let the music lead you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tigress asked.

"Just follow my lead, ok?"

Po took one step in front, and Tigress took one step back, then he switched and Tigress did the same. She looked up and saw Po looking at her. She smiled at him. They kept dancing, letting the music lead them. Po twirl her around. She was a having a great time. When the song was finally coming to an end, they both ended really close to each other. The song ended and they were both still locked into each other. They were leaning closer and closer, losing themselves into the moment until…

_CRASH!_

A duck who was selling dumplings accidently fell in behind them, making them jump out of the moment. He quickly stood up, just as Tigress was shaking the dust off the end of her dress.

"Oh my! I am so sorry, I hope I didn´t interrupt anything," said the duck worriedly.

They looked at each other then back at him.

"None at all, and don´t worry sir, it was an accident." Tigress replied.

"Thank you Master Tigress, I will be more cautious next time" then he started to walk off, leaving Po and Tigress alone again.

They were both standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do, and thinking of what would have happen if the duck hadn´t fell, they would have… _kissed._

Tigress finally broke the silence, "I think I should go now, you know, make sure everything is ok."

"Yeah, sure, I will get something to eat now." He said awkwardly.

"OK, umm, bye," Tigress replied uneasily.

"Bye."

As they both headed the opposite directions, the both started daydreaming, thinking about one thing

_What if they have kissed…_

**This is the end of chapter 2. I hope you all liked it and review! I will be updating in a few days, maybe. Anyway, thanks for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s note:**

**HI! Ok, so I am not sure if I am going to be able to update quickly because I have to work on an essay and on a Rube Goldberg project. But I will try my best to also work on this story. Anyway, thanks to those people who have been patient! Anyway, here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it and review!**

The rest of the night went on… and it went on quite awkwardly. Po was stealing glances to Tigress, who was right beside him, avoiding all eye contact. Sometimes, when Po turned to look at her, she was already staring at him, and they would both blush and look away. When it was finally time to go, the whole group started making their way to the Jade Palace. Everyone was talking, except Tigress and Po. Of course Po was daydreaming, but Tigress was more silent than usually was. Everyone seemed to notice this. But none of them were brave enough to ask them what happened in case Tigress took a snap at them. Po was looking down, thinking about Tigress, and how she had opened herself up to him during the festival. That was until that goose had to interrupt the whole thing. Now she was completely avoiding him, or maybe it was the other way around, maybe Po was the one who didn´t wanted to face her, to find out if she really was going to kiss him or just leave him hanging. Or if she was just way into the moment and she would regret kissing him. These thoughts were invading Po´s mind, on the other hand, Tigress was also having thoughts of her own.

_Was he really going to kiss me? Me? I bet he was just way into it and sooner or later he would come back to tell how we should just be friends. HA! I bet that was it. He couldn't really love me, could he?_

As she was thinking this, she got behind everyone. She was walking slowly, Po was behind her as well. She forgot where she was going and she was still lost in her daydreams, so much that she didn´t realize she was going to crash with a pillar in front of her, and she was looking down, so that didn´t help. Po looked up and saw Tigress about to walk into it. He quickly went and grabbed her hand, then twirl her around sharpish, so she was now facing him instead of the pillar. Tigress didn´t know what was going on.

She was now in front of Po, who was holding her paw. She looked behind her and saw the pillar, and it hit her, Po was still holding her paw, staring at her eyes with a small smile on his lips. Tigress looked down and saw her paw intertwined with his, she started blushing.

"Thanks," She said, not wanting to let go of his paw, but trying not to let herself get carried away, after all, he was just trying to help.

"You are welcome" Po replied. Tigress looked up and saw that Po was staring at her, with a smile on his face. Po started to lean closer to her, and Tigress started doing the same, just as they were millimeters away from each other, they heard their names being called by Shifu, Tigress immediately separated from him. Po let go of her paw.

Tigress started heading inside, were Shifu was waiting for them, and Po was following close behind her.

"What were you two doing?" Shifu asked them. Po wasn´t sure what to say, but Tigress seemed to be expecting this.

"Po was just telling me about a new move, It´s called…" Tigress said, running out of ideas.

"The Raining Kicks!" Po blurt out. Shifu looked at Po and then at Tigress.

"Very well, now you should be heading inside and get your rest, tomorrow you will have training" Shifu finally said. Tigress turned to look at Po after Shifu disappeared, she raised an eyebrow,

"Seriously? Raining Kicks?"

"It´s a pretty cool name!" Po replied. Tigress just sighed and started heading inside. When she got inside, her friends were waiting for her on the kitchen, with the dinner. She took her seat and join into the conversation. Minutes later, Po came and took his seat next to Tigress, she finished eating her soup, and excused herself just moments after he sat down, and turned down the hallway.

"Dude, did something happen between you and Tigress?" Monkey asked him in a whisper, noticing how weird they were both acting towards each other. Po almost spat out his soup, and darted his eyes at the feline for a split second, before looking at the primate.

"What? Why would you think that?" He said, trying not to sound suspicious, but he didn´t accomplished it.

"Oooh, something DID happen, tell me!" Monkey insisted, now leaning his ear near Po. Po hesitated and whispered something to his ear. The rest leaned forward to try to hear what Po was saying, but just heard part of the words, not understanding anything. Everyone was still looking, now seeing Monkey´s reaction of what Po was telling him. You could see him frown, and then smile, and then frown again. Then his eyes widen at shocked. Monkey then lean back, his mouth dropped open.

"Please don´t tell anyon…" Po didn´t get to finish his sentence.

"OH MY GOD! YOU AND TIGRESS WERE GOING TO KISS!?" Monkey yelled, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, all of them were so shocked, you could have sworn that they literally stopped breathing, and have forgotten how to. Po was now blushing, covering his face in his hands.

"Oops, sorry…" Monkey said, now lowering his voice slowly.

"Guys, maybe you should go to your rooms," Monkey said sheepishly. Everyone was still in a trance.

"But you just said-" Mantis began.

"Your hearing things Mantis!" Stammered Monkey, trying to think something up. Then he got an idea. "All of you did, because you all are so tired. Now you guys run along to bed…" they just nodded and started exiting the kitchen, leaving Po and Monkey behind.

"Po, you know, you just need more confidence to actually kiss her, because, apparently, she won´t kill you for it" Monkey said, trying to cheer him up.

"HA! Sure, now where can I get that?" Po said, now heading outside to his room, leaving Monkey thinking.

"I think I just know how," Monkey said to himself, walking to his room, thinking how to get his plan in action.

**Hi again! Ok, so first of all, I just want to announce that for my other story "Tigress´s Shadow Prince" I will be working on a sequel since lots of you requested me to do one. Anyway, I will try to update this story as soon as possible as well, anyway, hope you liked it and leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author´s note:**

**Hi, sorry for not updating really soon, I been working on my other story and also I been really busy, my teachers are making me write lots of essays, that luckily I am done with! So here is chapter 4, I hope you like it and review!**

Chapter 4

The next day, everything went smoothly, they all woke up and went over to train while Po was cooking breakfast for them. Monkey was not taking his training seriously, he was thinking on how to give confidence to Po. He then looked over at Tigress, she seemed to be remembering something, or rather, trying to forget something. Her face was looking disturbed. There was something that kept bothering her, like if a little kid was poking the back of her neck constantly. Normally, Monkey would just leave her alone, not only because he didn´t actually noticed this, but because if he did, he might get beaten up. But this time, Monkey did not have to ask, he knew exactly why she was acting this way, thanks to Po.

He was thinking of a way that his plan only involve Po and no Tigress, because if it didn´t work out then he would have to face a really mad feline… and of course, like anyone else, he wouldn't be up for it! So the primate was starting to brainstorm ideas for what Po was motivated for,

_-Food_

_-Dumplings_

_- Soup_

_-Apparently Tigress, but this wouldn´t work on my plan…._

_- Family and friends_

_So apparently, Po is motivated by his family and friends and Tigress, but they would get mad at me if I make up a plan where one of them gets kidnapped or someone gets used as bait or something like that. Po also loves food… so I guess I could make my plan involve food!_

As he was thinking what he was going to do, everyone else had finished their training and was now heading to the kitchen. He started walking slowly to the kitchen. When he got there, Po was serving his warm and just-made soup to everyone. Monkey took his seat, and started eating quickly as if he hasn´t eaten in a bunch of weeks. The he looked over at Tigress, who was seating next to Po, she was good at hiding her real emotions, but now that Monkey was watching her every move, he could notice how nervous, how impatient, how awkward Tigress was feeling.

She seemed to notice this, so she looked up and turned to look at him.

"Monkey, why are you looking at me?" She asked annoyed. Po´s eyed widen and turned to look at Monkey, with a pleading a look that said _don´t-tell-her!_

"Sorry," He desperately thought of an excuse. "I was just thinking over stuff. You know, staring into space." He added, then managed to smile, so Tigress couldn´t see his insecurity. Tigress was looking at him suspiciously, but she let it go, not curious enough to know the real reason. So she just went back to eating her soup. Po was looking at Monkey, if his eyes could speak, they would be yelling at him; _what do you think you were doing!?_ At which Monkey could only answer by looking him in the eye with a just-trust-me look in his face.

Later on at breakfast, Mantis had dared Po to eat all of his soup, only swallowing once. Crane, Viper, and even Tigress were looking at him, seeing if he was going to be able to do it, because Mantis had changed his bowl with an extra-big one. Po was determined to win this bet, mostly because it involved food, he took the bowl and bought it up to his mouth, everyone leaned in to get a better look, and in Manti´s case, to make sure he wasn´t cheating. Po was starting to drink all of his soup, once he finished the bowl, his cheeks were the size of a balloon, his friends were shocked and waiting to see if he could actually swallow it. Po closed his eyes, and then big GULP was audible. And after that, his cheeks were back to a normal size. Crane and Viper were cheering because he actually completed the dare. Tigress went back to eating, with a smile on her face. And Mantis was congratulating him. On the other hand, Monkey had a smile on his face, knowing exactly what his plan was…

After breakfast, Tigress was planning on going to the Peach tree to meditate, little did she know that Po was planning to do the same, but in his case meditating also involved eating peaches. Tigress was sitting down, trying to figure out her emotions, not that she didn´t know what they were, because she did, it was love, she was trying to figure out **Po´s** emotions, how he felt towards her. She was thinking to all those moments they shared together, and if there was anything in them that hint how Po felt toward her. She would have assumed that Po liked her, because they were about to kiss in a couple of occasions, but she knew she shouldn´t assume, not in the game of love at least. She didn´t wanted to end up with her heart broken. Not if she could prevent it.

As she was thinking about all that, Po was making his way to the Peach tree. He was thinking about Tigress, and how they almost kissed. As he was walking to the Peach tree, he looked up and suddenly stopped. He tried to breathe as silently as he could.

_What is Tigress doing here!? She should be punching and kicking on the training hall! Ok, I will just be as quiet as I can and get out of here without her noticing me._

Po took one step back, and tried to use his stealth skills, which weren´t very good. So when he took one step back, he didn´t saw that there was a branch and he immediately tripped, making a loud thump and landing right beside Tigress.

Tigress turned to look at him, part of her amused another part of her slightly annoyed.

"You should work on your stealth skills" She said in a gently and teasing tone, still sitting down, but facing towards him. Po stood up and shook the dust of his pants, then took a seat next to her. He gave her a sheepish smile, at which Tigress chuckled at.

"So what are you doing here?" Tigress asked, looking at him, trying to get over the past events.

"Well, I was planning to meditate" he answered, with a little bragging on his tone. Tigress smirk.

"Oh, you mean, eat peaches?" She replied. Po was blushing that Tigress knew what he usually did.

Tigress started laughing, something that surprised Po, but he enjoyed. Po was now staring at her, admiring her beauty. Tigress saw this and stopped, she gave him a small smile. She leaned forward, this time sure that nothing would break the moment since they were alone, and Master Shifu was someplace else. Po was also leaning forward and just as they were inches away, a peach fell in between them, hitting Po on the bridge of his nose.

"Oww," he said, now leaning back.

_Seriously!? A peach! Damn it, we were so close! _Tigress yelled mentally.

Po was thinking the same thing, and before he could tell her something, Mantis showed up.

"Hey, Po. Monkey is searching for you," He said, not aware of what he had just interrupted. Tigress stood up and waved bye to Po, well not really waved, but gave him a small smile. Po did the same and then turned back to Mantis.

"So where is Monkey?"

"I think he is by the kitchen" Mantis answered him, Po and Mantis heading down.

**With Po (and Monkey I guess)**…

Po went into the kitchen and found Monkey eating some of his delicious almond cookies. He seemed to be enjoying every part of them. However, Monkey was actually doing this in purpose, in order for his plan to work. Po was staring at Monkey, his mouth opened and drooling as he was watching the cookies.

"So how are things going with Tigress?" Monkey asked, still eating in a dramatic way.

"Shh! She might hear you! And things are going well… awkward" Po answered in a low voice.

"That´s too bad, I was actually planning this bet, but I don´t think you would stand a chance" He said, forming a grin. Po was looking at him with a determined look, just like Monkey was hoping for.

"Oh, really!? What is it?" Po asked, ready to take on the challenge.

"Well, I was going to give you my jar of almond cookies IF you kissed her" He said, taking a bite out of his cookie. Po seemed a little bit hesitant about this, but after a couple of seconds he said.

"Fine, you are on" then he went outside to find Tigress.

_Yes! It worked! Now I just have to follow him to make sure he doesn´t back out. _Monkey said to himself, then went outside, cautiously following Po to make sure he doesn´t get spotted.

**Yay! Sorry for taking a long time updating, I promise you that I will do my best on the next few chapters. Also, I hope you liked this chapter! Cookie M 2012 is so awesome, (as you know, she is helping me with this story) she is an awesome writer!**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and please leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author´s note:**

**First of all, thanks for your reviews! I am glad that you are liking this story and your reviews make me want to update quickly. Aldo sorry for not updating in a long time, at least for me it was a long time. Anyway, here is chapter 5 and we hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, and I also got part of this idea from Long 262, so he/she gets part of the credit as well.**

Chapter 5

Po was breathing heavily, his hands were sweaty and he could tell that his heart was beating faster. His stomach was twisting, it was as if he had more than 100 butterflies inside of him. He didn´t Monkey was following close behind him. He walked around the entire Jade Palace until he got outside the training hall, where he could hear Viper, Crane and Mantis training, along with Tigress, who seemed to be the one making all the crashing noises. He stood outside the training hall. Po took a deep breath, he had one goal in mind, to kiss Tigress. He wasn´t going to let anything stop him this time. He loved her enough to take any risk.

_When I open this door, I will go straight to her and kiss her. I won´t let any time pass by, and if something does happen, I will not back out. I won´t go outside of the training hall without a kiss. And is also unfair to Tigress, she must be also thinking that this is awkward. _

He let out a sigh, took a deep breath and opened the doors. He marched straight to where Tigress was training. Viper, Mantis and Crane stopped what they were doing when they saw Po come in, his face seemed a little bit happy, a little bit scared and mostly nervous. Tigress was slowing down her kicks, turning around to see what caught her friend´s attention. She looked over to see Viper, who motioned her to turn around. She did. She saw Po walking confidently over to her, each step not only hold certain power, but it also hiding some fear.

Tigress was looking into Po´s eyes and Po was looking into hers, getting closer each time. He made a small smile.

"Po, are you ok?" She said, not sure how to react to this, because Po never acted this way. Po nodded and kept walking, even though he was just about 4 steps away from her, it seemed like a mile away. He took two steps, only so their noses were barely touching each other.

Tigress was getting lost in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. She felt as if something was going to happen, but every part of her knew it was right. He nodded again, he was leaning closer, and closer, until the lips were just a few millimeters away. Tigress closed her eyes, not wanting to lose herself in the moment, because something might happen. This time, she could feel his breath, she could hear his heartbeat. And just like him, she felt butterflies.

Closer and closer, until their lips touched. Tigress could feel the warmth, the excitement. Po started to wrap his arms around her waist, something he had always wished to do. Tigress was now losing herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let the kiss go deeper.

Viper Crane and Mantis were watching the scene, they were shocked, they were frozen in place, they couldn´t breathe fearing it might interrupt them. After seeing that it wasn´t going to end soon and that they should give them some privacy, they started to tiptoed out of the room.

Po and Tigress kept kissing for a couple of minutes, not knowing Monkey was still by the door watching them. After some time, they broke the kiss, their eyes still lingering in each other´s faces. Tigress smiled, still having her arms around Po. Po had a huge smile on his face, he was breathing heavily, his lungs still thirsty for more air, his lips still searching for more Tigress´s.

They both didn't know what to say, they wanted to remain in that moment, in the silence that wrapped their kiss.

"YES! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!" Yelled Monkey as he was heading inside to where Tigress and Po where. Tigress eyes darted to Monkey, and shyly she let go of Po´s neck. Her arms now felt empty. And as Po let go of her waist, she started to feel the coldness surrounding her, something she hadn´t noticed before.

Tigress was looking at Monkey a little confused, not knowing what he was talking about. Po was also confused, he had completely forgotten about the bet they had made earlier.

"Ok Po, you win my jar of cookies, you kissed Tigress and therefore won the bet!" Monkey said, still ecstatic that his plan worked, and that he was able to help his friend.

But this wasn´t the case with Tigress. As she heard this words, this words were enough to destroy her heart and soul. If there was a rewind button, you could see the exact moment in her eyes, where she gets crushed. She couldn´t believe it, not with Po. She could have taken anything, anything at all, but not this not being played with her heart. She looked at Po, tears forming in her eyes but not wanting to let them roll down her cheeks. Po was looking at her, he saw how saw she was. He tried holding her paw,

"I can explain" He said, as he was grabbing her paw. Tigress shook it off and just shook her head many time, not being able to say any words fearing that it will make her tears come down.

She was breathing heavily, her mind was spinning around, and it was getting dizzy. Monkey and Po were still looking at her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She finally said,

"Is that all it was? A bet?" She asked, looking down ashamed that she actually thought it was more. Then she thought of something else, she raised her hand to their faces as if telling them to stop before they could answer.

"Actually, I don´t even want to know" She said, and then turned around, towards the exit, as a single tear rolled down her cheek, which was only seen by Po.

Monkey and Po were quiet, thinking what they were supposed to do or in Monkey´s case, what did he do wrong.

"So… what do we do?" Monkey finally said. Po was still looking at the exit, where he has last seen Tigress.

"You… you don´t do anything. I will go and try to fix it" Po said in a serious tone. He started walking towards the exit, hoping that Tigress would understand.

**Well, this is it for this chapter, don´t worry, this is not the ending. I will be updating soon and I hope you liked it! Anyway, thanks for everything and leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author´s note:**

**Hi, sorry if this story is taking a long time to update, but since I am working with someone else then it´s going to take longer… but… it´s going to be better! Anyway thanks for reviewing and reading this story, we are glad that you are enjoying it!**

Chapter 6

Tigress was walking down to the ironwood forest. She was on the stairs, walking slowly, lost in her thoughts, trying to hide her emotions, trying to understand what really happened. Her fists were clenched into tight fists, that her knuckle bones stuck out fiercely, almost ready to burst from under the skin.

_Po just kissed me for a bet. Nothing more nothing less, and I don't care… but… then why do I feel so empty? I know I love him, but I thought that, he loved me back. I should have known, should´ve known that no one could love me, mostly Po. Po wants someone who is pretty and nice and funny, someone who is the complete opposite of me. _

She was thinking all this with sadness. Po had played with her heart, strumming it's strings like a guitar, and then breaking the fragile strings with the force of betrayal and nothing hurt more than that. And Monkey, he was involved with this, if she wasn´t so hurt right now, she would be punching them and that wasn´t going to be enough, she wanted them each as her sparring partners at least for the rest of the year….

**With Po…**

He was chasing after her with lightning speed. He was searching for her all around, but couldn´t find her, by all around, I mean, only the training hall. And since she wasn´t there, Po didn´t know where she was. He went to the Peach tree, and no luck. She wasn´t there either, she wasn´t mediating. He went to her room, but it was empty. There was only one place left to go, and that was the Ironwood forest. Po knew how Tigress liked to go there when she was upset or she wanted to punch things instead of people. So he was going over there to find her and he wasn´t giving up.

As he was walking on the stairs he saw a figure not so far away from him. As he was getting closer to that person, he saw it was a girl, it was… Tigress. He sighed relieved that he found her. He started to run to her, but when he was closed enough, he noticed rather posture wasn't straight… it was hunched over slightly, but since she is Tigress, it was not normal.

Tigress didn´t notice that Po was right behind her, maybe because she didn´t care, or because her sense weren´t so sharp at the moment.

"Hi" Po finally said. Tigress quickly turned around and wiped her eyes, which actually scared Po slightly. Tigress never cried…

"What are you doing here?" She asked, she wasn´t rude about it, which surprised Po, she just had what seemed as a colder attitude than usual.

"I just wanted to say, well, that I…" Po was about to explain but got interrupted by Tigress.

"Po, it´s ok, you don´t have to apologize. I know that you did it for a bet and that´s all. Nothing more," She said, her tone clearly sad and disappointed about the kiss not being anything more like she had imagined it was.

"No, it´s wasn´t just for a bet-"

"It was for almond cookies, I know." Tigress said, now getting annoyed. _Seriously, what else does he wants!? Doesn´t he sees that I just want to get this over with! _She thought.

She started walking away, leaving Po behind. But he still needed to tell her the real reason.

"Wait up Tigress!" He said, running to catch up with her. Tigress kept walking.

"What do you want panda?" She said, now she was annoyed at him, but she remembered that she needed to control her temper.

"I didn´t just kiss you for the bet or cookies- which technically are the same…" Tigress rolled her eyes "I kissed you because… I… I love you Tigress" Po finally admitted. He had imagined that Tigress would say something back, something like an "I love you" or that she would tell him something along those lines. He used to think that she would punch him, but right now, he was positive that Tigress liked him, so he decided to tell her and was now waiting for an answer. But what surprised him, is that she didn´t do anything about it, she just kept walking, letting a tear come out of her eye. It was as if she didn´t heard him.

"I love you!" Po said again, louder this time. Tigress shook her head and turned around to face him, she was looking down, with tears in her beautiful scarlet eyes, but only a few managed to escape them.

"Just stop." She whispered to him. Po didn´t know what Tigress meant.

"What do you mean, I really do love you." Po insisted.

"Po, just stop! This is just another bet, I know. So just leave me alone. You already hurt me enough," Tigress hissed, now starting to walk away again, towards the forest. Then she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I just wished that kiss was real and not just some bet," she continued to walk, but this time, she stopped, got on her fours paws and started jumping from roof to roof, trying to get away from him as soon and quickly as possible.

"Tigress wait!" Po said, trying to catch up with her, but in a matter of seconds, she was long gone into the night.

**With Tigress…**

She was crying now, leaving her tears in a trail, to camouflage into the night, and as she was jumping from roof to roof until she got to the forest, she was thinking about Po.

_Why would he do that!? Just lie to my face about his feelings! He loves me!? That is not possible, it was just part of another bet. Doesn´t he get it, I love him. And I´m ok if he doesn´t feel the same way, but he shouldn´t play with my feelings. And making me believe that he actually feels the same way, sure I don´t believe you._

When she finally got to the forest, she stood there in front of a tree. She started punching it. It felt good to let part of her emotions out, at least her anger.

She started punching with all her strength, she didn´t wanted to stop. Her hands were getting sore, but she didn´t care. She just wanted to get rid of her memories, to forget what just happen. She just wanted to bury her feelings, her love for that panda. This proved that feelings were for weak.

_If I didn´t loved him, then I wouldn´t be here, feeling pathetic. Monkey and Po wouldn´t have gotten the best of me. And I wouldn´t feel more pain than I'm used to._

Then she stopped punching and did something she hasn´t done since she was little, she started crying. She leaned her back towards the tree and hide her face on her knees. She was crying for every emotion she was feeling. How that moment of pure happiness, the kiss, was now torture. It was now something that reminded her that she couldn´t be loved.

She was mad at herself, for being so weak, for crying, for letting herself feel, for letting herself think she was loved. For everything that she thought she knew.

**With Po…**

He was still standing there. He didn´t knew what to do. He didn´t have a solution. His mind was just spinning around.

Tigress thought he was just saying that for a bet. She thought he really didn´t love her. And that hurt him. He was going to show her that he loved her, and it didn´t matter how much it was going to take him, he was going to make her realize that he loved her. That she was beautiful on his eyes, that she was perfect for him, and that she was loved, that he would do anything for her.

He went inside the Jade Palace, and started thinking what he could do to make Tigress believed him…. And worried about what tomorrow would bring.

**Hi, well, Cliffhanger! I am thinking what I should do for the next part, so if you have any suggestion PM me! Anyway, I hope you like it and I will try to update soon, since I am working with Cookie M 2012 it will take a little longer so yeah. Ok, thanks again and review! And keep being awesome!**

**-Peace out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author´s note:**

**Hi again! Ok, so U noticed that I also hate cliffhangers, mostly because it drives me crazy! Therefore, I tried to write more quickly (quicker?) So here is the next chapter, hope you like it and just saying that is awesome working with you Cookie M 2012! **

Chapter 7

Po was in his room now.

Alone.

Everyone, except Tigress, was in the kitchen where Monkey was explaining the situation between the two. After hearing the explanation, it all made sense, and Viper could see why Tigress was mad at Po, and why she felt hurt or ticked off about it.

As said, he was pacing back and forth inside his room. He laid down in his bed, and after a couple of seconds, he stood again and started to walk around again, looking up at the ceiling, and then at the floor, then at the walls, or at himself in the mirror….

He was thinking what he could do to make it up to Tigress and to make her realize it wasn´t a bet. He felt guilty enough that he made Tigress cry, she was a beautiful girl, and sure once in a while people confused her for a boy, and sure, sometimes she was scary, but she was amazing and any boy would be lucky to have her… he had that chance… but Monkey kinda screwed it up for him…

He took out a piece of paper and started to brain storm things he could do for Tigress.

_I could get her…_

_Flowers! But wait, she is not the kind of girl who goes buying flowers or that kind of stuff._

_Checkers, she loves to play checkers…. But she already had a game set…. Dang it!_

_I could train with her… Bad idea, she is mad, so I could get kill me!_

_Hold on… I have an idea!_

He quickly opened the door and went to the kitchen, he remembered that one day Tigress told him how much she liked chocolate cake but since she couldn´t get them often, she never ate them unless it was a special occasion. This were the kind of details Po was able to remember about his friends and Tigress.

He was in the kitchen and started taking out some ingredients, he started stirring, pouring and mixing. The smell of the coco powder in the mixture was almost intoxicating. When he was finally done, he put it on the oven and headed outside to set up a small place for Tigress. As he was heading outside, he found Viper and was soon telling her about his plan and how if she could do him a favor.

"So you want me to bring Tigress to the Peach tree?" Viper asked, making sure she understood correctly. Po nodded.

"I´m not sure, I mean, I don´t want to end up as her sparring partner, and besides, she seemed really mad at you." Viper said, a little scared about Tigress´s ´fragile´ condition.

"Come on Viper! I really love her and I want her to believe me." Po insisted. Viper sighed in defeat.

"Fine. So when should I bring her there?" She asked. Po looked up at the now darkening sky.

"When the sun sets, you guys should be by the stairs, ok?" Po said before going to the village to buy more stuff to decorate.

Viper sighed but seeing Po so enthusiastic about this made her want to help him. She went to the iron wood forest, hoping that Tigress wasn´t going to take her anger on her.

**With Tigress (and Viper)…**

Viper was searching for Tigress. She started using more her sense of earing, because the trees weren´t letting her see beyond a couple of feet. She was still walking (or slithering) around. She heard some faint sounds. She stopped and listened. She heard someone crying. She frowned, she was sure it wasn´t Tigress because she never cried, so she went closer to the source to see if that person needed any help.

When she got there, she was shocked. Tigress was curled up as a little girl, gently sobbing. Viper could feel sadness as she was watching her,

_I hope you are right Po_ She thought as she went closer to her.

"Tigress?" She whispered her name, immediately Tigress stood up, wiped her tears and got back to her normal emotionless self.

"If you tell anyone that you saw me crying, I will…" She said angrily but got cut off by her friend.

"It´s ok Tigress. I promise I won´t tell." Viper said. Tigress formed a small smile.

"So, why were you crying?" Viper asked, not because she didn´t know, but because maybe she would get extra information, and she would see in Tigress´s point of view.

Tigress started explaining, this time she was not crying, but also realizing all the things she missed. She was blinded by her pain of the moment. After finishing, she looked down.

"Well, I´m on your side." Viper said. Tigress looked up.

"What?"

"Yeah, you have every right to be mad at him, and Monkey." Viper said calmly, sitting by the tree Tigress was leaning onto moments before.

"But, hold on. You love him?" Viper asked, wanting to make sure that Tigress liked Po. Tigress blushed and even her orange fur couldn´t hide it.

"Yes" She responded shyly.

"That´s good, I am positive Po likes you as well." Tigress looked at her with a confused looked. Viper looked at her and then at the sun, remembering how Po told her that by sun set they should be on their way. And it was almost sunset. She smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. He was wondering if you could meet him by the Peach tree tonight?"

"Why would he want to see me?" Tigress said, still holding a little of angriness towards that panda. Viper frowned.

"Ok, I know you are upset and hurt. But you should still give him a chance." Viper said, her tone demanding and frustrated. But Viper knew that Tigress was stubborn, so she was prepared to counter anything that Tigress said. But to her surprise, Tigress agreed.

_She is not acting like herself, I really hope Po´s plan works. _

As they were walking back, the sun was getting down. They were both walking in silence, and when they got by the stairs, Tigress told Viper,

"You know, if I get more hurt because of this, you are my sparring partner for a month" She said, her back facing her. Viper gulped and now wished that she wasn´t involved in this conflict.

_Po, you better make her happy or I will personally kill you! _Viper thought.

**With Po… **

He was setting everything up. He wanted to make everything perfect. And he had a great idea, that in his opinion, Tigress would love.

He went back to the kitchen, and took out the cake. The smell of it filled the kitchen, but he quickly cover it up in a small box because of two reasons, 1) mantis and Monkey might eat it. 2) It was a surprise.

He went back to the Peach tree and put the cake on the little table he had put there. He backed down to get the full view of what he just did, and he sighed in happiness, he looked at the sky and saw that it was going to be dark soon, so Tigress might be on the way there. He quickly did some minor details, hoping with all his heart Tigress would like it and most importantly, that she would believe him.

**Hi! I know this chapter was short, but yeah, sorry about that. Ok, I love your reviews! I´m so glad that you guys are liking the story, oh and I know I didn´t described how Po decorated the Peach tree, that´s because is a surprise for Tigress and you! Well, thanks for everything and leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out!:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I'm glad that you guys are liking this story! I think this is the last chapter, so anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Ahh! I can't believe that the story is almost over!**

Chapter 8

Tigress was walking to the Peach tree, her mind was drifting apart from reality very slowly as her steps were paced at a slow step. She couldn't help but wonder wildly on what Po was planning, what he was going to say. She had to admit, she was nervous. She was getting a sense of guilt and remorse.

_Maybe I should have let him explained...maybe there was more to the situation then what I saw… _But she shook off the thought quicker then it came into her head. What was she thinking? Of _course_ it was his fault. He was the one who played with her feelings, the one who traded one of her rare mesmerizing kisses, for almond cookies. She took a deep breath, clenching her paws, and letting her claws out slowly, but then put them away before she lost herself completely... to not let her emotions consume what she felt as the little sanity she had left. She knew she was better than that. As she kept marching down the cement path, she noticed that something was rather unusual…

There was a source of light illuminating the path to the peach tree. And as far as she remembered, no one had bothered to put lanterns or anything like that, even though everyone agreed they should for their safety when they were out around the area at night or making their way back after meditating at the Peach Tree. She frowned in confusion, but didn't bother to look up to find the reason. She didn't wanted to get distracted from what she was really doing there.

Once she got to the Peach Tree, she finally looked up from looking at her feet.

She was…shocked, but it was a _good_ kind of shock. The whole tree was light up by lanterns, but the lanterns were hanging from the branches inside the tree, so it seemed as the leaves were now able to produce their own golden light, illuminating all around, adding another handful of serenity to her surrounding…. bathing the whole atmosphere in golden… Tigress was frozen, looking at the tree, at the beautiful thing before her, she felt as if the just put glitter over the tree. She could have sworn there, that at one point, she thought it was a dream, because it just seemed impossible that something as beautiful as that was real.

After her shock wore off, she looked around, there was a nice little table and two chairs. She was trying to, or forcing herself not to smile, because if she did, it would be as if she was giving up on the battle, and being the stubborn feline she was, she would keep her pride no matter how much it cost her. But this was a big failure, nothing in the world could hide the happiness that this little yet magic detail bought to her. But it wasn't just what she saw around that made her smiled, but what moved her is who did it.

_It appears he really does love me._

"So do you like it?" She heard a voice behind her say. She quickly tensed up and turned around, only to let her muscles relax once again at the sight of Po.

She couldn't help but blush when Po was staring at her dreamily. She smiled, almost forgetting that she was upset at him. Almost.

"Yes, I do." She said, her voice was soft, yet it still said that there was something bothering her, in which case, Po knew exactly what was it.

She turned around, a soft smiled placed on her face, she was still admiring the beauty the tree gave to the surroundings, almost as if it were part of the night itself.

Po put something in the table (hint hint, is the cake), and as if it were her cue, Tigress sat down, then Po.

"Tigress, I just want to say that I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you for cookies, Monkey was just trying to…" Po started explaining, his voice saying how sorry he was and how it was full of regret. But he got cut off by Tigress.

"Po, don't explain. I kind of know what happen, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, and not giving you a chance to explain properly. But I just have one question." She said, giving a pause in between, thinking if she should really ask it. Po nodded, as if telling she could go on and ask. She sighed, put her hands on the table, and look at Po's jade eyes, in which she always got stuck in, but never admitted.

"Did you meant what you said, by the stairs? That you love me?" She said, but what surprised her the most is that Po smiled at her, giving her the dreamily look that he had given her before.

_Is he taking this as a joke? I'm pretty sure I sounded serious. _She said, getting a little bit mad, but reminding herself not to lose her temper.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, when she looked to see what caused it, she immediately felt something, it was in her paws, Po had grabbed hold of her paws. She couldn't help but smile and how they seemed perfect with each other, as if they were made to be interlocked with each other, never to let go of the other.

Po was looking at her eyes. He gave a gentle squeezed to her hand that made her looked up again, to his eyes.

"I think you already know the answer for that" Po said, holding a big proud grin. Tigress couldn't help but blush a little, yes, she did know he meant it, but she had to ask, she wanted to hear _him_ say it.

He felt him caressed her cheek. His finger went to her chin, lifting in slowly, making her stare to his eyes once again. And before she knew it, they were both leaning closer, until they met each other in the middle.

Their lips carefully met each other, this time, it was warmer than the first time. It started slow, but as the time passed, the kiss deepened, it was more passionate, full of love, full of trust, full of emotions. Once they both parted the kiss, their foreheads were leaning against each other, both of them wouldn't change anything of the moment.

"In case that didn't answer your question, Yes, I love you with all my heart Tigress." Po whispered. Tigress smiled, and it widened when her nose caught the smell of…chocolate.

"Is there some chocolate here?" Tigress asked him softly, trying not to break the romantic atmosphere. Po chuckled.

"Yes, I made some chocolate cake, do you want some?" Po said, grinning. Tigress nodded.

Po took out the cake, and two forks. Immediately after he opened the cake, chocolate filled the air, and in Tigress's opinion, it just made it better.

They both started eating the cake, spoon feeding each other every once in a while, enjoying each other's company, letting the chocolate sweeten the night. They shared another passionate kiss, both of them thinking that there was nothing that could ruin this moment, not even a single interruption…. And this was repeated again two years later…

When the knot was tied.

**Well, this is it. I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this story with Cookie M 2012, it was soo cool! I hope all of you guys liked the ending! Tell me what you think by leaving a review! I will be updating my other stories soon, so yeah, until then, see you!**

**-Peace out**


End file.
